


supplier

by badbadnotgood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Candles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: “Are those for me?” Phil whispers.Dan squints over at the table where the candle sits, a dressed-up dairy free cupcake next to it that Dan had decided Phil had to have.





	supplier

Dan scans the premises and decides he wants one of everything.

“Louise,” he says, probably before she can get the phone to her ear.

“Hi, love!" Louise chirps from the end of the line, lovely as ever. “What can I do for you?”

He deliberately avoids the wave of convincing sandalwood. “I’m having a Yankee Candle crisis.”

“Oh good,” Dan hears the clink of a spoon in the distance, “I just made a cup of tea. Go on.”

“Okay, I’m thinking a switch up from my thriving wood-scented collection and I need suggestions.”

“While I appreciate this, I don’t get how you’re not just negotiating this with Phil.”

“I’m doing this with Phil in mind. And our lounge, which I have yet to fill obnoxiously with hundreds of expensive candles that we don’t need. Also I’m in the actual giant shop. Phil’s visiting his parents. So, naturally, I’m on one.”

“Aw, you’re buying him gifts! Please, just empty the place with your credit card. And send me photos of his face when he sees them all.”

“Right, that’s not happening because I’m completely responsible. Second, one large candle alone is already too heavy for my decrepit bones. Also, I just wanted to pick up one or two Phil will like.”

“Phil is very specific,” Louise hums, and Dan thinks about the three spiced apple candles that took up residence in the old flat’s living room, “As in Christmas-specific.”

“I’m making it clear with this gesture that our house is not smelling like bloody cinnamon cookies in mid-April.”

Louis hums over the line. “I always go for the linen ones or whatever they are. You know, the ones that smell of fresh washing. Or the beachy ones. I’m positive Phil likes the beachy ones.”

“Those ones are too subtle, though.”

“Hold on,” Louise says, “I’m on their website. Ooh, Cuban Mojito! Fancy.”

“Oh my God, Louise, there’s a cherry blossom scented one in the new arrivals section. Okay, we’ve decided.”

“Oh, I just scrolled past that. I was about to be of help in this!”

“This was a democratic decision,” Dan insists, “If I walk past a flower shop on the way home I’ll actually get you on Facetime.”

“Bloody hell, you really are on one when he’s away.”

“Yes. It’s like losing a limb.”

“You two,” she tuts.

*

When Phil walks in, presumably drenched head-to-foot from the torrential downpour aiding Dan’s nap, Dan is curled up on the sofa with Phil’s throw, drifting in and out of sleep.

Phil’s footsteps stop abruptly at the living room door, until Dan hears them again, quieter, along with the muffled rustling of Phil’s coat.

The side of the couch where Dan’s feet rest dips under new weight, and Dan’s hair is suddenly being petted.

“Are those for me?” Phil whispers.

Dan squints over at the table where the candle sits, a dressed-up dairy free cupcake next to it that Dan had decided Phil had to have.

“Missed you,” Dan mumbles.

“Louise might have mentioned a phone call,” Phil says.

“Traitor.”

“I agree,” Phil laughs softly. “And I love you.”

“Feel free to light it whenever you wish,” Dan says, pushing his feet into Phil’s lap. “Now would be nice.”

“The matches are too far away.”

“Guess we’ll suffer,” Dan decides.

"I like this doing nothing all afternoon idea," Phil says. "I'll put something on so we can ignore it while I kiss you."

Dan grins into the cushions. "Two whole days to make up for."


End file.
